


Happiness

by Randigzebra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: “You would be a great dad you know that right?”“No I wouldn’t be.”“Have you met you when there are kids nearby?”---They had been together for six years and they had agreed that it would just be the two of them. Maybe a dog but certainly no kids!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here! I have only watched The Movies and have never read any of the comic books so I am sorry if I butcher the characthers also I have no Beta hopefully there wont be to many errors!  
> Hope you like it :D

They had been together for six years and they had agreed that it would just be the two of them. Maybe a dog but certainly no kids! They had been mature people and talked it through and he had given Steve an out if he wanted kids in his future he would understand it. Kids was too big of a thing to compromise on and Tony had understood that but Steve had said he was fine without kids and had no problem with it being just the two of them and they had been great for the last five years but today when they had been attending a charity event a reporter had asked them about kids he went for his ordinary “We don’t want kids” and usually they said it union but there was a different answer from Steve’s mouth today catching him very of guard “We are thinking about it.” Tony had looked at him with confusion before getting his composure together and laughed slightly “We will discuss it later I guess.” But there was nothing to discuss. They had this discussion already and had made a decision. No kids.

“No Steve!”

“Tony if you would just…” They had entered their penthouse. Tony going first trying to get away from his husband. “No! Just no!” He turns around and looks at him furiously. God dammit must he be so hot wearing the simplest things? Just his black jeans, a button up blue shirt and being a few days behind on shaving, it should be illegal to look that good without trying. “We agreed on no kids!”

“Why not?! You have never explained fully to me why you don’t want kids!” He demands because in his mind it made no sense why he didn’t want kids of their own. Tony loved to spend time with kids, whenever their friends needed babysitters Tony always said yes no matter if he had other things to attend like board meetings for his business or lectures at different colleges.

Tony looked uncomfortable by the question. Maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t want kids nor was it because he didn’t like kids no he loved kids. So the million dollar question was why Tony didn’t want kids. He would without a doubt screw the kid up before it even came home and he was even more terrified of turning out like his dad. There was a reason he had legally changed his name to Tony from Anthony. It made him freeze every time someone used that name and it was a constant reminder of him never being good enough for his father. He could still remember the tone his father had used when he called Tony into his office, so clinical, hard and unemotional everything a kid don’t need and everything that happened after that made him have panic attacks and nightmares. And he doesn’t want to turn out like that.

“You would be a great dad you know that right?” Steve brings him back to their living room. Tony look at his husband once again. He had told him parts of his childhood but not the worst part since he knew that Steve had liked his father so he tried not to ruin his memory of him.

“No I wouldn’t be.” He mutters and sighs.

“Have you met you when there are kids nearby?” Steve asks with a gentle laugh. “You are so good with them hell you got all our friends kids interested in science, do you know how mush Clint hates you for it? Nat’s and Bruce’s daughter is attending college to become an engineer because you spent hours with her down in your lab.” Tony shrugs like it was no big deal. And to him it wasn’t he was just sharing his knowledge that was his passion and if rubbed off on the kids he was happy.

“So I got a few interested in science by letting them do code and do their own A.I big deal!” JARVIS still hated him for trying to make a A.I smarter than him and the plan had been to do another Dum-E or U but it had been a bit better then planed and expected.

“Not just interested they love it! They get disappointed if I am the one babysitting because I can’t do the cool experiments that you can do! Imagine if you would make our kids that inspired.” That makes Tony wince slightly, he had been forced into science and had spent years learning everything he knows today and he is glad knows the things he knows but he hated it when he was younger and would rather been outside playing football or anything else with kids his age. But when he was ten he was doing high school classes in math and science. All so he could take over Stark Industries one day.

“So I am the favorite so what? That can’t be the reason you think we should bring kids into this equation!” Frustrated he turns around and walks towards his lab while yelling to JARVIS. “JARVIS, deny Steve access to the lab!” whilst heading to the door that lead to his lab.

“Tony don’t walk away..” Steve shouts after him while Tony shuts the door behind him.

“I am sorry Captain Rogers.” the A.I says to the man left in the living room. “But my code is to follow Mr. Starks order above anyone else.” The A.I explains to him and Steve just nods, he knew this already. All his inventions were coded so no-one could override him. “The vents are not on my system just a thought” A.I says casually and Steve sighs. He had to go through the vents to get to his husband.

But that would be in a few hours when he had calmed down a bit.

\----

He sat on the stool he used whenever he was in inventor mode and just fumbled with the things in front of him. He didn’t know what he was doing nor did he really care he wanted to be mad at Steve because that was easier than being angry at a dead man. They had been through a lot together and even though it nearly broke them up at a few points they still made it through and came out stronger on the other side. But this would be their breaking point because he would not budge on this. He would not become his father and force a child to learn everything science related so they could take over Stark Industries.

“Sir if I may?” JARVIS interrupted his though process and he nods slightly waiting for what his A.I had to say about his love life. “I think you and Mr. Rogers would become excellent parents, based on my calculations on your compatibility you would fill most of the needs that of a child.”

Tony sighs he likes to calculate everything sure, but something’s you can’t base on math he had learned that when it came to Steve when he saw no real reason to why he would love Tony so much he just did and they worked together well even though they were polar opposite at times. But somehow they made it work anyway, he was not so headstrong on being right all the time, Steve stopped with his annoying habit of not using the hamper and they both started to admit when they did wrong.

“JARVIS Show family album.” In an instant all the pictures they had stored during their years together showed up on his screens and he smiles. It was pictures from their wedding day and Steve looked so amazing in his military uniform, they looked so happy. The next picture was taken from far away but you could see his excitement, he had just found out that Bruce’s daughter Angelica had been accepted to Harvard and he was just about to embrace her into a hug when the photo was snapped. The next one was him with Clint’s children playing football. He looked through several and there were always his friend’s kids nearby and he always seemed happy and carefree when they were around. He moves to his office chair that is more comfortable than his inventor stool. He smiles as he shuffles through the pictures. And suddenly he finds a picture from when he and Steve just started dating or maybe not just started but they were a few months in and had just gone to their first weekend away and they had gotten a stranger to take a picture of them in sunset. Steve who was slightly taller than Tony had rested his forehead against Tony’s looking him in the eyes and Steve had promised then and there that this was forever and he never wanted to let go. And to this day he had kept that promise, the picture made him feel warm and fuzzy inside in a way only Steve could make him feel.

He sighs and start to work on his computer and turn on his music loudly as he usually does when he plays on his computer but now it wasn’t play it was opening up completely. It took him six years but he finally did it. “JARVIS ask Steve to come up here.”

“Will do Sir.” He sighs and waits for his husband to up to his getaway. It didn’t take long before Steve was in his lab and was sitting on the edge of the desk and start to play with Tony’s hair waiting for an explanation.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tony questions and Steve nods. He knew very well that Tony loved him and he had never questioned it, he might not say it a lot but he showed it in his actions. “The reason I don’t want kids is because I am terrified that I will turn into my father, a man who despise his family and only prioritizes work and booze. Also that you will despise me for becoming that person I don’t want to be… ” Steve continues with the gentle movements against his scalp and moves to his the nape of his neck. “I know that you liked my dad but I hated the man and him dying in the car crash was a happy day for me.” Tony admits. Steve nods softly.

“Did he…” He didn’t have to finish the question Tony already knew. “Yeah… He was abusive and you knew when it was coming.” He says and that was all he was going to say on the subject. “And if I turn into that he wins and I can never forgive myself.” Tony says in a vulnerable tone Steve had never heard before. “I didn’t want to tell you because I know you liked him…” Tony sighs and there it was again, out of respect for Steve’s feelings he didn’t say anything about his abusive childhood and yet again showed him that Tony loved him more than anything else in this world.

“Tony I may have liked Howard but I love you and you will always come first. So if you hate him so will I!” Tony smiled softly to Steve. He was cute when he tried to hate people but it wasn’t really in his personality, but he loved the effort though. “But back to the kids thing… If you truly don’t want kids I will respect that and it will be just the two of us and that will be amazing to but I really think you don’t have anything to worry about…” Tony nods and sighs.

“I am not saying yes or no… I need to think about it.” Tony answers.

“Of course, there is no rush. And it doesn’t matter what your answer is.. I still love you.” He lean in and press his lips to his forehead. “I am going to let you work now.” He rises slightly from the desk but Tony takes his hand making them face each other.

“I want to show you something.” Tony grins and Steve was officially worried. He only wore that grin when he was up to something. “Come here!” He pulls up the other chair he has and forces Steve to sit down. And then he started to show Steve coding and programing things he knew nothing about and just did as he was told to do and he could see from the corner of his eye that Tony enjoyed this, showing him things he was good at and Steve let him because it made him happy.

“I have no idea what we are doing you know that right?” Steve chuckles as he presses the keyboard slowly. He would never have the speed of Tony but then again Tony would never be able to box or run as he did so they were even.

“I know you don’t but soon you will find out.” He flashes him a smile before leaning back in his chair. “JARVIS deny Steve access from the lab.” Steve was confused what had he done now? Had he destroyed his system or something?

“Request denied sir.” The A.I answered and Steve looked at Tony confused. “We changed the code so I can never lock you out again. Now it’s in his code to not only obey my orders but yours to.” Tony shrugs softly.

“You did not have to do that…” Steve begins but is interrupted by Tony’s lips on his and close his eyes and just enjoy his touch.

“I know… But I wanted to.” Tony answers when they break apart slightly. “Because I love you.”

“And I love you.”

\------

He was sitting in front of the computer again and was as mesmerized as any child could be. It had taken Tony six months of carefully thinking it through and another year to get the adoption to go through and it was three years ago the little boy named Charles, but they called him Charlie, had become a part of their little family. The boy who was turning 8 in a few weeks was always amazed when he was allowed down into the lab with his dad, which was fairly often, and Tony showed him experiments or they messed with JARIVS or Dum-E both which Tony hoped he would take over one day but he was okay if wanted to pursue something else in life to because he would never force Charlie to become him.

“Should I be surprised you are down here?” A voice interrupted their playing. It was Steve who was home from a meeting in Washington. He leaned against the doorframe, he was wearing dark jeans and a darker demine shirt that defined his body and Tony found it hard to resist.

Steve looked at his family and felt as happy as one could be, he had an amazing husband who was wearing his usual ripped jeans, black long-sleeved shirt and a t-shirt with a band Steve had never heard of and a wonderful son who was in his pajamas. Charlie wiggles out of Tony’s lap and runs over to Steve who easily picks him up; he is a super soldier after all. “Hey buddy! You missed me?” He questions the boy nods to Steve who just smiles and place a kiss on the chubby cheek. “And I missed you to!”

Tony had walked up to the duo and joined them placing a kiss on his husband’s mouth. “I missed you to.” He murmurs against his lips before kissing him quickly and turning his attention back to their son. “But I think it’s somebody’s bedtime!” Referring to Charlie who had been staying up later then he should waiting for Steve to come home. They chuckle as the little boy yawn and has him soon enough tucked him into bed and the couple found themselves in the kitchen having a late dinner.

“So how was Washington?” Tony asks.

“Oh you know… same old same old. It was boring as hell and I wanted to come home the entire time.” He admits making Tony chuckle. Steve takes Tony’s hand in his and let his thumb run over his scared knuckles. The scars were from his inventions and his battles and each one fascinated Steve. “Are you happy?” He suddenly asks. Tony looks at Steve confused.

“Of course I am happy Steve. I have the life I always wanted but never dared to dream about.” He takes a pause before asking. “Are you happy?” Steve nods.

“Happier then I could ever dream of.” They both just smiled at each other and fell into that comfortable silence and ate their dinner knowing that the person beside them was happy because of them.


End file.
